Rahasia
by nonmaden
Summary: Mungkin hal ini berawal ketika itu. Mungkin juga sekian tahun yang lalu... atau... entah kapan aku tak tahu. Aku hanya tahu bahwa kau selalu bersamaku. Kita adalah dua individu yang satu. Berbagi rupa yang satu. Berbagi emosi yang satu. Berbagi rasa yang satu. Semua baik-baik saja ketika itu. Hingga... saat kebahagiaan itu mulai terganggu. Kisarazucest.


**Disclaimer: Takeshi Konomi**

**Warning:** **BL, twincest, OOC, typoo(s), alur cepat** dan berbagai warn lainnya(?)

Pairing: Kisarazucest, slight ShinyaxAtsushi

k-kenapa saya bisa membuat fanfic semacam ini...? *bingung sendiri* unn, saya meletakkan fanfic ini di rate T, tapi isi fanfic ini menjurus ke arah rate yang lebih tinggi. Apa sebaiknya saya taruh di rate M? Saya tidak mengerti _manzai_ jadi saya gunakan plesetan bahasa Indonesia. Maaf kalau tidak lucu, tapi bukannya manzai-nya Davide memang gak lucu ya? *ngeles*

happy reading, minna...

* * *

><p>Sudah berapa lama aku di sini. Terkurung dalam kamar yang dijeruji. Semua jendela dan pintu terkunci. Tak ada celah untuk lari. Semua orang sudah tuli dengan jeritan ini. Sendiri meluapkan segala emosi. Berharap semua ini hanya mimpi yang pergi saat aku bangun nanti. Sayang... semua ini bukan ilusi.<p>

* * *

><p>"Kau mau pindah sekolah?"<p>

Ryo Kisarazu bertanya kepada adik kembarnya, Atsushi. Mereka berada sedang berada di kamar. Kamar mereka berdua. Atsushi mengatakan kepada keluarganya bahwa dia ingin pindah sekolah ketika makan malam tadi.

"Iya," jawab Atsushi. Dia sudah nyaman bergelung dalam selimut.

"Kenapa?" Ryo duduk di tepi tempat tidur Atsushi.

"Dia bilang dia bisa membantuku menjadi pemain tenis yang lebih baik," Atsushi tak berniat untuk bangun, dilihatnya punggung kakak kembarnya.

"Apa di sini kau tidak bisa seperti itu?"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu."

"Aa, ya sudah, toh kita masih bisa bertemu."

"St. Rudolph itu sekolah asrama, aku akan tinggal di asrama," tangan Atsushi terjulur, hendak meraih tangan Ryo yang berpegangan di tepian tempat tidur.

"Aa, aku tahu," lalu Ryo pun menuju tempat tidurnya dan berbaring. Atsushi menyembunyikan tangannya yang tak sempat meraih tangan Ryo kembali di balik selimut. "Selamat tidur, Atsushi," ucap Ryo sebelum memejamkan mata.

"Selamat tidur," jawab Atsushi, "semua akan baik-baik saja," bisik Atsushi lirih.

* * *

><p>"Bagaimana hari pertamamu di sekolah?" tanya Ryo melalui telepon. Atsushi sudah resmi menjadi siswa St. Rudolph mulai hari ini.<p>

"Biasa saja. Orang itu mengira aku adalah kamu," jawab Atsushi sambil bersandar di dinding.

"A... hal yang sering terjadi. Bagaimana latihanmu?"

"Baik, sekolah ini juga punya gym di asrama"

"Dia memberimu latihan khusus?"

"A... begitulah"

"Unn... siapa namanya?"

"Aa... Mizuki... Hajime Mizuki"

"Oh, sudah dulu"

"Ya." Atsushi menutup sambungan telepon. Dia segera menuju ke kamarnya jika tidak bertemu dengan orang yang sejak tadi ia bicarakan dengan kakaknya muncul.

"Kakak kembarmu?" tanya Mizuki, telunjuknya sibuk memutar-mutar sejumput rambutnya.

"Ya," jawab Atsushi datar.

"Hem..." Mizuki masih memutar-mutar sejumput rambutnya sambil tersenyum.

Merasa tak ada lagi yang ingin Mizuki bicarakan, Atsushi berpamitan, "aku kembali ke kamar," lalu dia pun berlalu, melewati Mizuki yang masih berdiri tenang di tempatnya.

* * *

><p>Sudah sekian bulan berlalu sejak kepindahan Atsushi. Dia sudah bisa berbaur dengan teman-temannya. Terima kasih kepada kehidupan asrama yang membuat penghuninya lebih sering bertemu.<p>

Saat ini Ryo sedang mengunjungi berjalan-jalan berdua. Sekotak takoyaki di atngan masing-masing. Mereka makan sambil menonton pertandingan street tennis.

"Tak ingin main?" tanya Ryo.

"Tidak, sesekali aku ingin beristirahat. Minggu ini Mizuki membuatku latihan ekstra," jawab Atsushi, lalu kembali memakan takoyakinya.

Tak ada jawaban dari Ryo. Mereka serius menonton pertandingan yang berlangsung. Sesekali Ryo melirik ke arah Atsushi. Berbeda. Mereka kini tampak berbeda. Paras mereka masih sama, tapi Atsushi tampak berbeda. Rambut panjangnya tak lagi ada.

"Kenapa?" merasa diperhatikan, Atsushi menoleh ke arah Ryo.

"Ooy...!"

Terdengar teriakan yang memutus percakapan mereka.

"Atsushi... benar-benar Atsushi dane"

Kakak beradik Kisarazu melihat seseorang yang berjalan ke arah mereka. Orang yang belum dikenali Ryo.

"Oh?" orang yang tadi berteriak memanggil nama Atsushi menatap Ryo intens. Wajahnya semakin lama semakin mendekat.

"Aku tahu rambutku panjang, tetapi bukankah sudah jelas bahwa aku laki-laki," ucap Ryo tegas sebelum wajah orang itu semakin mendekat dengannya.

"Eh? Bukan begitu dane. Jadi Atsushi memang kembar dane. Kau benar-benar mirip dengan Atsushi dulu dane. Rambut kalian sama-sama panjang, pantas saja Mizuki salah mengenali kalian dane. Unn, tapi sepertinya Atsushi masih lebih manis dane"

Ryo hanya memasang ekspresi heran.

"Namanya Shinya Yanagisawa. Dia anggota klub tenis St. Rudolph. Mizuki menyuruh kami bermain ganda," terang Atsushi kepada Ryo.

"Ah, aku lupa dane, maaf dane. Shinya Yanagisawa dane," ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangan ke arah Ryo.

"Ryo Kisarazu, kakak kembar Atsushi," balas Ryo sembari menjabat tangan Yanagisawa.

"Jadi, apa kalian mau bertanding tenis dane?"

"Tidak, kami cuma melihat-lihat, lagipula kami sedang jalan-jalan. Ayo pergi Atsushi, bukannya tadi kau bilang ingin beli crêpes?" Ryo berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, begitu pula dengan Atsushi. Mereka bersiap-siap pergi.

"Eeeeh?! Kalian sudah mau pergi dane? Hey Atsushi, aku ikut ya dane."

Kembar Kisarazu saling berpandangan, "boleh saja," kata mereka bersamaan.

Yanagisawa merangkul pundak Atsushi, "haha, terima kasih dane. Kita mau ke mana dane?"

"Sudah jelas kan. Membeli crêpes," jawab Ryo.

"Aku tahu tempat crêpes yang enak dane, mau coba dane?"

"Hmm, boleh saja"

Mereka pun pergi bertiga. Sesekali Ryo melihat Yanagisawa yang tampak sangat akrab dengan adik kembarnya.

* * *

><p>Libur musim panas adalah saat yang paling dinantikan semua murid. Begitu pula dengan Atsushi Kisarazu. Dia kini berada di rumahnya. Duduk di teras samping sambil memandang langit musim panas yang berwarna biru cerah. Sesekali dia mengipasi badannya dengan uchiwa yang dibawanya. Semilir angin sepoi-sepoi menyapu lembut wajahnya. Bel angin yang digantung ikut berdenting bersama dengan hembusan angin.<p>

"Mau es krim?" Ryo datang sambil menyodorkan popsicle.

"Thank's," sahut Atsushi, mengambil popsicle yang disodorkan Ryo.

"Hari ini panas sekali ya"

"Hmm," Atsushi membuka bungkus es krim yang diberikan Ryo, membuang bungkusnya ke tempat sampah yang kebetulan berada di dekatnya, lalu menjilati es krim itu.

Ryo sudah menjilati es krim yang dibawanya sejak tadi, "teman-teman klub tenis Rokkaku mengajak liburan ke pantai. Kau mau ikut?"

"Bersama Rokkaku? Ke pantai? Hmm"

"Iya, Aoi sangat bersemangat mengajak kami semua ke pantai. Kau mau ikut kan? Lagipula dulu kan kau juga anggota klub tenis Rokkaku"

"Boleh saja, lagipula aku tidak ada acara," Atsushi sempat lupa untuk memakan es krimnya. Udara yang panas membuatnya cepat meleleh dan mengotori tangan Atsushi.

"Atsushi... es krimmu sudah meleleh," tunjuk Ryo pada tangan Atsushi yang belepotan es krim.

"Eh? A... iya," Atsushi memasukkan seluruh es krim itu ke mulutnya, mencegah lebih banyak bagian yang meleleh ke tangannya. Ryo meraih tangan Atsushi yang kotor oleh lelehan es krim, lalu menjilati seluruh es krim tersebut. Atsushi hanya diam, memerhatikan Ryo yang menjilati tangannya. Tidak merasa aneh, hanya ada sesuatu yang berbeda dalam dirinya. Atsushi tak berkata apa-apa karena dia belum mengeluarkan es krim dari mulutnya.

"Ah," Ryo sudah menjilat bersih lelehan es krim di tangan Atsushi, "kau bisa mencoba es krim milikku," Ryo menyodorkan es krim yang dimakannya.

Melihat es krim Ryo yang hampir meleleh, Atsushi segera mengeluarkan es krim di mulutnya dan menjilati es krim milik Ryo. Dia juga melahap seluruh es krim itu ke dalam mulutnya, mencegah lelehannya mengotori tangan Ryo. Hal yang menbuat Ryo heran adalah bagaimana popsicle yang baru sebentar dimakan itu bisa muat seluruhnya di mulut Atsushi. Panas yang membuat es krim lebih cepat meleleh juga tidak terlalu banyak membantu mengurangi ukuran es krim.

"Atsushi, mau mencoba makan es krim dengan cara lain?" entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran Ryo hingga dia berkata begitu, tapi yang pasti, rasa ingin tahu menguasai pikirannya saat ini.

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Ikuti apa yang kulakukan."

Ryo menggigit ujung es krimnya, membiarkannya di dalam mulutnya dan menunggu Atsushi melakukan hal yang sama. Setelah Atsushi melakukannya, Ryo mendekatkan wajah mereka. Semakin dekat dan semakin dekat. Atsushi tidak melawan. Dia tetap tenang di tempatnya, menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan Ryo selanjutnya. Ryo sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, menghindari benturan hidung mereka.

2cm...

1cm...

Pelan... pelan... Ryo mendekatkan wajahnya secara perlahan.

5mm...

1mm...

Kini tak ada jarak antara mereka. Bibir mereka menyatu. Atsushi tidak merespon. Ryo menyusupkan lidahnya di antara bibir Atsushi. Atsushi merespon dengan membuka sedikit mulutnya. Ryo semakin menyusupkan lidahnya dalam mulut Atsushi. Semakin dalam hingga lidahnya bisa menyentuh dan merasakan potongan es krim yang dikulum Atsushi. Lidah Ryo sempat menyentuh lidah Atsushi, lalu mencoba melilit lidah Atsushi. Ryo dapat merasakan es krim coklat milik Atsushi dan sisa rasa es krim soda milik Ryo.

Atsushi membuka mulutnya semakin lebar. Ryo menggunakan kesempatan tersebut untuk memindahkan potongan es krim di mulutnya ke mulut Atsushi. Atsushi mulai banyak merespon perlakuan Ryo. Lidah mereka saling memainkan potongan-potongan es krim yang mulai mencair di mulut Atsushi. Rasa coklat dan soda menyatu. Mereka mengecap rasa manis dan dingin itu bersama. Mulut mereka merasakan sensasi dingin, tapi seluruh tubuh mereka terasa hangat. Atsushi berpikir mungkin itu karena udara musim panas. Saat ini matahari bersinar terik.

Sedikit liur dan campuran es krim yang sudah mencair mengalir dari sudut bibir Atsushi. Terabaikan dengan betapa intens si kembar menyesap rasa dalam mulut Atsushi. Hebatnya, mereka tidak tersedak ketika bermain-main dengan es krim di mulut mereka tadi. Setelah mereka menelan semua campuran es krim dan saliva mereka bersama-sama, Ryo melepaskan ciumannya –jika itu bisa mereka sebut ciuman–. Melihat tetesan es krim di ujung bibir Atsushi, Ryo kembali mendekatkan wajah mereka. Kali ini untuk membersihkan tetesan es krim itu dengan lidahnya.

Es krim di tangan mereka sudah meleleh, membasahi tangan mereka. Ryo melahap semua sisa es krim, memastikan tak ada es krim yang tertinggal di melakukan hal sama. Kali ini Atsushi melakukan inisiasi terlebih dulu. Mereka melakukan hal baru satu menit lalu mereka lakukan. Bedanya, sekarang mereka menyesap es krim itu di mulut Ryo.

Selesai saling memakan es krim di mulut, Atsushi meraih tangan Ryo yang belepotan es krim. Dia melakukan hal yang Ryo lakukan kepadanya, membersihkan lelehan es krim di tangan Ryo dengan lidahnya. Atsushi menjilati punggung tangan Ryo, beralih ke telapak, lalu menjilati satu per satu jari Ryo, sesekali mengulum jari-jari Ryo. Ryo tertegun dengan ulah Atsushi, tapi dia tidak diam saja. Diraihnya tangan Atsushi yang basah karena es krim, menyinkronkan gerakannya dengan Atsushi.

Matahari bersinar cerah. Suhu udara mencapai 35oC. Hembusan angin sedikit membantu menyejukkan alam, menggoyangkan bel angin yang tergantung. Dentingannya terus terdengar menyertai aktivitas saudara kembar di bawahnya.

* * *

><p>Jadi, di sinilah mereka sekarang, berjalan berdua ke tempat para anggota klub tenis Rokkaku berkumpul. Sesuai rencana, hari ini mereka akan pergi ke pantai. Atsushi pun ikut serta.<p>

"Di sini! Di sini!", Aoi berteriak penuh semangat sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya saat melihat Ryo datang.

"Mereka tahu kita di sini Aoi..." Saeki tersenyum geli karena tingkah penuh semangat Aoi.

"Hai," sapa Ryo.

"Ah! Atsushi? Kau membawa Atsushi? Kau benar Atsushi kan? Rambutmu jadi pendek begini... kenapa? Kenapa kau memotong rambutmu? Apa agar tampak berbeda dengan Ryo? Tapi wajah kalian masih mirip... apa dengan memotong rambutmu kau terlihat lebih tampan? Kenapa? Kenapa?" Itsuki menghembuskan napas dengan keras hingga terdengar seperti bunyi kereta api.

"Hentikan Itsuki, kau membuat mereka bingung," Saeki menegur Itsuki yang terus bertanya kepada si kembar.

"Rambut panjang yang merambat kemana-mana akan menyulitkan, pfft."

"Sudah kubilang berhenti membuat plesetan, Davide!" Kurobane menendang Amane.

Amane mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terkena tendangan Kurobane, "plesetan membuat Bane menjadi setan."

"Kau menghinaku huh?! Plesetanmu sama sekali tidak lucu!" lagi-lagi Kurobane menendang kepala Amane.

"Lama tak jumpa," sapa Atsushi, menghiraukan pertengkaran Kurobane dan Amane.

"Wah... selama ini aku hanya mendengar adik kembar Ryo Kisarazu di St. Rudolph... baru sekarang aku benar-benar bertemu... benar-benar mirip," Aoi terus melihat Atsushi.

"Hem? Kamu siapa?" tanya Atsushi.

"Eh? Ah! Maaf... namaku Kentaro Aoi, kapten klub tenis Rokkaku, salam kenal senpai," Aoi membungkukkan badan 90o.

"Oh, Atsushi Kisarazu, adik kembar Ryo Kisarazu, dulu aku juga anggota klub tenis Rokkaku," Atsushi turut membungkukkan badan.

"Ya, para senpai pernah membicarakan tentangmu," sahut Aoi.

"Err... jadi... bisa kita berangkat sekarang?" tanya Saeki.

.

.

.

"Uwaaah... ramai sekali... pantai memang menyenangkan... dan banyak gadis cantik," Aoi memandang sekeliling, memerhatikan para gadis yang asyik bermain, berjemur atau sekedar berjalan-jalan.

'Kalau aku bisa berenang hingga ke karang itu dan kembali dalam 7 menit, para gadis akan tertarik kepadaku,' ucap Aoi dalam hati ketika melihat karang yang jaraknya sekitar 150m dari bibir pantai.

"Sebaiknya kita ganti baju dulu," Saeki mengajak teman-temannya ke ruang ganti.

Selesai berganti baju, mereka kembali berkumpul di dekat laut.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Ryo.

"Aku akan berenang sampai ke karang itu!" sahut Aoi penuh semangat.

"Karena kita ke sini bukan untuk latihan, aku pikir aku akan berenang atau bermain-main," jawab Kurobane.

"Aku juga ingin bersantai saja," ucap Shudo.

"Pantai memang tempat yang bagus untuk bersantai. Sudah lama aku dililit oleh rantai kegiatan yang membuatku merasa lelah, pfft," lagi-lagi Amane menjawab dengan lelucon yang tidak lucu dan segera disambut tendangan oleh Kurobane.

"Panasnya... aku pikir aku mau beli es serut di sana dulu," Atsushi menunjuk ke arah penjual es serut di dekat mereka.

"Kalau begitu aku juga mau makan es serut saja," sahut Ryo.

"Baiklah, lakukan apa yang ingin kalian lakukan, kita berkumpul di sana dua jam lagi," kata Saeki sambil menunjuk ke arah pohon kelapa di pinggir pantai yang dekat dengan penjual jagung bakar.

"Yosh...!" sahut mereka dan mereka pun berpencar untuk melakukan hal ingin mereka lakukan.

Aoi berenang penuh semangat ke arah batu karang incarannya. Shudo, Kurobane dan Amane bermain air di pinggir laut. Kembar Kisarazu dan Saeki membeli es serut lalu duduk di dekat tempat penjual es serut sambil memerhatikan teman-teman mereka.

"Kau mau coba?" tanya Ryo kepada Atsushi.

"Boleh."

Ryo menyodorkan sendok berisi es serut ke arah Atsushi, berniat menyuapkan es serut tersebut. Atsushi membuka mulutnya dan Ryo pun menyuapkan es serutnya kepada Atsushi.

"Kalian dekat sekali ya..." kata Saeki yang melihat kedekatan keakraban si kembar.

"Hem, karena kami kembar," kata Atsushi. Dia pun berniat menyuapkan es serutnya kepada Ryo. Ryo membuka mulutnya, tapi karena ada orang yang tidak sengaja menabrak Atsushi dari belakang. Es serut yang dibawanya tumpah. Es serut yang kan dia suapkan kepada Ryo jatuh ke badan Ryo dan es serut yang dia bawa tumpah ke badannya.

"Ah, dingin," kata Atsushi.

"M-maaf, aku tidak sengaja. B-biar kubersihkan," ucap seorang gadis yang baru saja menabrak Atsushi.

"Tidak usah, biar kubersihkan sendiri," kata Atsushi.

"T-tapi..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo Ryo..." Atsushi berdiri dari tempatnya dan menarik tangan Ryo untuk berdiri.

"Kami membersihkan ini dulu," kata Ryo kepada Saeki.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggu di sini," jawab Saeki.

Ryo dan Atsushi pergi ke arah toilet untuk membersihkan diri.

"Hei, Ryo, ke sini," Atsushi mengajak Ryo ke arah belakang toilet yang tertutup semak-semak.

"Kenapa kita ke sini?" tanya Ryo.

Atsushi menarik Ryo ke arah tembok lalu mengurungnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ryo merapatkan punggungnya dengan tembok.

"Bisa kita lakukan seperti kemarin?" tanya Atsushi.

"Seperti kemarin?" Ryo tidak mengerti dengan maksud Atsushi.

"Ya, seperti kemarin," Atsushi mengusap dada Ryo yang sebelumnya terkena es serut dengan jari telunjuknya lalu memasukkan jarinya ke dalam mulut, mengulumnya sebentar kemudian mengeluarkannya. Dia meletakkan telapak tangannya ke dada Ryo. Telunjukknya yang basah oleh saliva menempel di tempat yang sama dengan bagian yang terkena es serut.

"S-seperti... kemarin..." wajah Ryo sedikit memerah, tersamar oleh tempat yang dipenuhi bayangan pohon dan semak.

Atsushi tersenyum tipis saat Ryo membalik posisi mereka. Kini punggung Atsushi yang menempel di tembok. Ryo mendekatkan kepalanya ke bagian depan tubuh Atsushi. Mereka melakukan kegiatan yang masih sangat segar di ingatan mereka. Tertutup oleh tembok toilet dan semak-semak belukar yang mengelilingi mereka, menghalangi pandangan orang-orang yang ramai di luar sana terhadap kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh dua orang anak kembar yang dipenuhi oleh rasa ingin tahu dan ingin mencoba banyak hal.

"Ne, Ryo... karena sekarang kita di pantai, apa kau mau mencoba mengikatku menggunakan rantai?"

"Khkh, apa kau ketularan Amane? Aku tidak mungkin mengikatmu bukan? Itu bisa membekas dan mereka bisa tahu."

* * *

><p>Entah sudah berapa lama hubungan mereka menjadi lebih dari sekedar saudara kembar. Melakukan hal-hal yang seharusnya tidak dilakukan oleh saudara. Mereka seolah tak peduli. Mereka juga tak mengerti kenapa mereka melakukan semua itu. Mereka hanyalah remaja yang sedang berada dalam puncaknya, ingin merasakan hal-hal yang belum pernah mereka rasakan. Tak ada yang tahu tentang kegiatan mereka saat bersama, ketika posisi mereka tak terlihat oleh pandangan orang-orang di sekitar. Mereka juga tak mengatakan apapun kepada orang lain. Menyimpan apa yang tak diketahui orang lain tentang mereka hanya untuk mereka berdua.<p>

Seperti saat ini, mereka ada di kamar Ryo, melakukan hal yang seharusnya tak mereka lakukan. Mereka terlalu asyik mengeksplor tubuh orang yang serupa dengannya. Tak ada pikiran bahwa mereka melakukannya dengan tubuh mereka sendiri. Mereka adalah dua orang yang berbeda. Tak peduli seberapa miripnya mereka.

Pintu terkunci dari dalam. Tirai jendela tertutup sempurna, mengahalangi sinar matahari di tempat yang minim cahaya. Pakaian berserakan di lantai. Mereka mengeksplor tubuh tanpa cacat yang tersaji di hadapannya. Kulit dan kulit bergesekan, menikmati sensasi yang ditimbulkan. Terus dan terus hingga mereka mencapai batas.

"Apa kau menyesal?" Ryo menyelimuti tubuhnya dan Atsushi.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mengerti tapi aku merasa ini bukan hal yang salah. Aku... menikmatinya..." Atsushi merasa dia telah mengatakan hal yang memalukan. Kepalanya sedikit menunduk.

"Kau mau kita melakukannya lagi?" Ryo membelai lembut pipi Atsushi, menangkupnya agar Atsushi melihat ke arahnya.

"Unn,"Atsushi agak ragu, "ah! Aku lupa besok ada latihan. Badanku terasa tak nyaman. Hiks hiks, hari ini Ryo bersemangat sekali, aku jadi tidak bisa mengimbangi," Atsushi membuat ekspresi sedih.

"Maaf, kita sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu. Lain kali aku akan melakukannya dengan lebih lembut."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku menikmatinya. Lagipula aku bukan perempuan."

"Lebih baik kita istirahat."

Mereka pun tidur dalam dekapan masing-masing, menghiraukan tubuh mereka yang penuh peluh dan lengket. Mereka sudah terlalu lelah. Bersih-bersih diri bisa menunggu nanti.

* * *

><p>Tiga tahun sudah berlalu sejak kejadian yang mengubah hubungan persaudaraan mereka. Tiga tahun pula mereka menutup serapat mungkin mengenai hal itu. Namun, serapat-rapatnya mereka menyimpan rahasia, akhirnya akan terbongkar juga. Sekarang mereka telah menjadi murid SMA. Mereka kembali bersekolah di tempat yang sama. Walaupun sudah tidak satu sekolah dengan Mizuki, Atsushi tetap memotong pendek rambutnya dan memakai ikat kepala merah.<p>

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Hem, hanya sedikit sakit jika digerakkan. Aku lelah sekali."

"Atsushi, kau kenapa?" Nyonya Kisarazu yang baru sampai di rumah terkejut ketika melihat Ryo memapah Atsushi ke dapur. Ditinggalkannya bahan belanjaan yang baru di belinya di lantai dan segera menghambur ke arah anak kembarnya.

Kedua saudara kembar itu terkejut melihat ibunya yang pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"A-a-ah, Atsushi... k-kaki Atsushi tadi terbentur ujung meja lalu terjatuh jadi dia begini..."

Bohong. Ryo berbohong kepada ibunya. Dia tidak mungkin mengatakan yang sebenarnya... bahwa dialah yang membuat adiknya seperti ini.

"Benarkah? Seharusnya kau beristirahat di kamar saja Atsushi... biar Ibu lihat mana yang sakit," Nyonya Kisarazu berjongkok untuk melihat kaki putranya yang kemungkinan terlihat lebam karena benturan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa!" seru Atsushi tiba-tiba, membuat ibunya terkejut karena Atsushi tidak pernah berteriak kepadanya seperti itu, "l-lagipula... t-tadi Ryo sudah mengobatiku... j-jadi... sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa."

"Sungguh?"

"Iya... m-maaf sudah membuat Ibu khawatir..."

"Syukurlah, lain kali kau harus lebih berhati-hati ya, Atsushi... Ryo juga," Nyonya Kisarazu mengusap kepala kedua anak kembarnya sambil tersenyum lega.

"Iya, Ibu..." sahut keduanya, "biar kami bantu."

"Tapi, Atsushi..."

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Atsushi segera.

.

.

.

"Ryo... apa kau pikir Ibu tahu?" Atsushi merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Ryo.

"Entahlah... tapi kita harus lebih berhati-hati," Ryo mendekap tubuh Atsushi.

"Ne, Ryo... sepertinya yang tadi belum cukup..." bisik Atsushi hati-hati.

"Apa kau gila?! Ayah dan Ibu bisa tahu! Ibu juga tahu keadaanmu yang seperti ini!" Ryo berusaha memelankan suaranya hingga hanya dapat didengar olehnya dan Atsushi.

"Kita memang gila, Ryo. Aku akan memelankan suaraku, kita lakukan pelan-pelan saja..." Atsushi berusaha membujuk Ryo. Ryo tampak panik.

"Tidak Atsushi, lebih baik kita tidur," tegas Ryo.

"Memangnya kenapa? Besok hari Minggu. Kau... tidak ingin... melakukannya... denganku?" Atsushi bangun, memosisikan diri di atas Ryo. Dia menopang tubuhnya dengan tangan kiri dan kedua lututnya. Tangan kanannya terletak secara sangat berbahaya di bagian bawah tubuh Ryo, menyingkap pakaian Ryo perlahan agar dapat lebih mengakses kulit Ryo.

Ryo ragu untuk menanggapi sentuhan Atsushi. Namun, pada akhirnya dia mengalah dan merespon perlakuan Atsushi kepadanya.

* * *

><p>"Apa yang kalian lakukan ha?!" teriak Tuan Kisarazu kepada kedua anak kembarnya. Nyonya Kisarazu yang berada di belakangnya hanya dapat menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan. Apa yang mereka lihat saat ini sangat membuat mereka terkejut. Kedua anak mereka berada di tempat tidur. Pakaian yang sebelumnya mereka kenakan berserakan di lantai kamar. Hal yang paling membuat mereka terkejut adalah kondisi kedua anak mereka. Rambut acak-acakan, peluh bercampur cairan putih mebasahi badan mereka dan yang paling parah adalah kedaan bahwa tubuh mereka masih menyatu.<p>

Mereka segera melepaskan diri dan menutupi badan mereka dengan selimut. Sekilas kedua orang tua itu dapat melihat cairan yang sama dengan cairan yang mengotori badan si kembar keluar dari bagian bawah tubuh Atsushi. Nyonya Kisarazu tampak jijik melihat hal itu. Dia menekan mulutnya, menahan mual yang tiba-tiba muncul. Tuan Kisarazu memalingkan wajahnya. Benar-benar malu dengan kelakuan kedua putranya.

"A-Ayah... I-Ibu... k-kami... i-ni..." Ryo berusaha menjelaskan, tapi tidak ada yang bisa dia katakan.

"Tidak perlu bicara! Semua sudah jelas!" teriak Tuan Kisarazu.

Semua memang sudah jelas. Kondisi yang tersaji di hadapan mereka sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengatakan apa yang telah terjadi di sini. Mungkin rahasia ini memang sudah harus terungkap. Ketika kedua orang tua Kisarazu pulang ke rumah lebih cepat dari liburan mereka ke luar kota yang sebelumnya direncanakan akan dilakukan selama tiga hari. Ketika kedua kembar Kisarazu merasa lengah dan tidak mengunci pintu sama sekali. Ketika mereka membiarkan pintu kamar mereka sedikit terbuka saat mereka melakukan hal yang tidak sepantasnya dilakukan sesama saudara.

"Kalian berdua membuat kami malu! Bisa-bisanya kalian melakukan hal tidak senonoh semacam itu! Kalian berdua saudara! Dan kalian sesama laki-laki!" kemarahan Tuan Kisarazu mencapai puncaknya. Bukan tidak mungkin dia akan memukul kedua anak tersayangnya.

"Jadi, jika kami melakukannya bukan dengan saudara kami, jika kami melakukannya dengan perempuan, siapa pun perempuan itu, kalian akan mengerti?" entah keberanian dari mana hingga Atsushi bisa berkata seperti itu, membuat kondisi semakin buruk.

"Jadi kau berani membantah, ha?!" Tuan Kisarazu sudah siap untuk menampar Atsushi. Tangannya sudah terangkat ke atas dan siap melayang ke arah Atsushi jika saja tidak ditahan oleh istrinya.

"Tidak suamiku... jangan pukul... mereka anak kita..." Nyonya Kisarazu mengiba. Rasa jijik masih tampak jelas di wajahnya.

"Aku tidak punya anak semacam itu!" Tuan Kisarazu melepaskan genggaman istrinya, menghampiri kedua remaja yang meringkuk di pinggir ranjang.

"Kita bicarakan baik-baik," Nyonya Kisarazu masih berusaha menahan dengan mendekap tubuh suaminya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan!" Tuan Kisarazu melepas paksa dekapan istrinya, membuat istrinya terjatuh. Namun, Nyonya Kisarazu belum menyerah. Dengan segera, dia merangkak cepat di depan suaminya.

"Kumohon!" Nyonya Kisarazu berlutut di hadapan suaminya.

Melihat istrinya bersujud demi kedua anaknya, emosi Tuan Kisarazu turun, walau tak sepenuhnya redam. "Cih! Bersihkan badan kalian! Pakai baju yang pantas dan segera ke ruang keluarga!" Tuan Kisarazu pun keluar diikuti oleh istrinya.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Atsushi.

"Entahlah..."

"Maaf, aku membuat keadaan semakin buruk."

Ryo menggeleng, "aku juga salah, aku membuat kita jadi begini."

"Ryo... aku menyukaimu... lebih dari saudara..."

"Aku tahu, aku juga merasakan itu..."

Mereka berciuman, menyesapi rasa masing-masing. Sebisa mungkin mengingat rasa itu. Menikmati ciuman yang mereka tak tahu kapan bisa mereka rasakan lagi setelah ini.

"Sebaiknya kita segera melakukan perintah Ayah," kata Ryo.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu sejak kejadian tak menyenangkan itu. Kedua orang tua Kisarazu sudah duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Si kembar menghampiri mereka perlahan, duduk di sofa yang kosong.

"Aku tidak mau mendengar alasan kalian. Aku harap kalian juga sadar bahwa perbuatan kalian salah. Sangat salah," kata Tuan Kisarazu.

Ryo dan Atsushi hanya diam dan mendengarkan. Kali ini mereka tak berani membantah.

Tuan Kisarazu menarik napas dalam-dalam, "aku akan memindahkan Atsushi. Kau kudaftarkan kembali ke St. Rudolph. Kau tidak perlu pulang. Kami yang kan mengunjungimu. Aku harap kau menjadi murid yang baik di sana. Segera kemasi barang-barangmu, besok kita berangkat. Ibu yang akan mengantarmu," Tuan Kisarazu memberi jeda dalam ucapannya dengan kembali menarik napas panjang, "Ryo, sebagai seorang kakak, aku harap kau bisa mempertanggungjawabkan semua ini. Sebagai orang tua aku merasa sangat malu dengan perbuatan kalian. Kau tak perlu berangkat sekolah lagi, aku sudah mengatakan kepada pihak sekolah bahwa kau juga keluar,"

"Tapi Ayah..." Ryo hendak memrotes keputusan Ayahnya.

"Home-schooling. Kau tidak perlu keluar rumah. Keputusanku sudah bulat. Aku harap kalian tidak mengacaukan masa depan kalian lebih dari ini," setelahnya Tuan Kisarazu meninggalkan putra dan istrinya di ruang keluarga. Amarahnya belum bisa reda.

"Maaf Ryo, Atsushi..." Nyonya Kisarazu mengusap pipi kedua anaknya lalu pergi menyusul suaminya.

Kedua saudara kembar Kisarazu masih belum bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Berkutat dengan pikiran masing-masing walaupun sebenarnya mereka memikirkan hal yang sama. Karena mereka kembar, mereka tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh saudaranya. Mereka akan berpisah. Mereka tidak akan bisa bertemu.

* * *

><p>"Atsushi... tak kusangka kita akan satu sekolah lagi dane. Kita bahkan satu kamar dane," Yanagisawa yang membuka pintu kamar asramanya tersenyum lebar ketika melihat Atsushi di depan pintu.<p>

"Hmm..." Atsushi masuk ke kamar, melewati Yanagisawa yang masih setia memegang kenop pintu.

"Atsushi? Kau kenapa dane?" melihat keadaan Atsushi yang tidak biasa, Yanagisawa menghampiri Atsushi.

"Tidak apa-apa," Atsushi menjatuhkan dirinya ke tempat tidur. Barang-barangnya masih tersimpan rapi di tas. Belum disentuh sama sekali. Tergeletak di ujung bawah tempat tidur. Dia lelah. Lelah karena perjalanan. Lelah karena berbagai hal yang terjadi.

"Atsushi... kau ada masalah? Kau bisa cerita padaku dane... jangan kau pendam dane. Tidak baik dane," Yanagisawa bersikeras. Disentuhnya punggung Atsushi yang telungkup di tempat tidur.

"Shinya..." Atsushi tidak mengubah posisi tidurnya dan menghiraukan sentuhan Yanagisawa

"Ya dane," Yanagisawa lega karena merasa Atsushi mau merespon.

"Bisa kau diam... aku capek... aku mau tidur."

"Tapi Atsushi, kau belum ganti baju dane. Kau bahkan masih,"

"Diam Shinya," Atsushi tidak bergerak sama sekali, tapi ucapannya tegas. Tidak ada teriakan tapi Yanagisawa dapat merasakannya dengan jelas hingga membuatnya tak berkutik dan mematuhi kata-kata Atsushi, "dan tolong tutup pintunya," lalu Atsushi pun tertidur.

Yanagisawa heran. Atsushi tak pernah seperti ini. Dia bukan tipe orang yang banyak bicara, tapi juga bukan tipe orang yang dingin. Atsushi sekarang berbeda dengan Atsushi dulu.

'Mungkin... dia hanya kelelahan dane...' pikir Yanagisawa sembari menutup pintu.

* * *

><p>Atsushi berubah. Dia lebih pendiam dibanding dulu. Sikapnya kini terkesan acuh dan dingin. Dia masih mengikuti klub tenis. Kemampuannya pun berkembang, tapi dia tak terlihat bahagia dengan semua itu. Yanagisawa tahu itu. Tanpa diberi tahu Mizuki pun dia bisa tahu. Bagaimana pun Atsushi dulu partner double-nya. Teman-temannya yang dulu juga bersekolah dengan mereka, terutama sesama anggota klub tenis, pun tahu. Tak ada yang bisa mendekati Atsushi. Tak ada yang bisa membuat Atsushi menceritakan masalahnya. Bahkan Mizuki, sang data player, orang yang suka mengumpulkan data orang lain, pun tak bisa menguak masalah Atsushi.<p>

"Atsushi! Aku capek dengan sikapmu dane! Kenapa kau tak mau menceritakan masalahmu dane?!" seru Yanagisawa suatu hari.

Atsushi tak bergeming. Memandang Yanagisawa dengan tatapan kosong.

"Atsushi..."

"Shinya..."

Semangat Yanagisawa muncul karena Atsushi tak mengacuhkannya. Bersabar menunggu Atsushi mengatakan...

"Sakit... bisa kau lepaskan?" lanjut Atsushi.

Yanagisawa melihat kedua tangannya yang mencengkeram lengan Atsushi. Dia tak sadar bahwa genggamannya sangat kuat. "Ah! Maaf dane," dilepaskannya cengkeraman di lengan Atsushi.

"Shinya... apa kau pernah jatuh cinta... dengan laki-laki?" tangan kanan Atsushi menangkup lemah pipi kiri Yanagisawa.

"Eh?" Yanagisawa tak mengerti kenapa Atsushi tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu. Apa mungkin...

"Aku... lemah sekali... hanya karena masalah itu aku bisa sampai seperti ini... laki-laki... tidak seharusnya seperti ini kan?" Atsushi pun beranjak dari tempatnya, "terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku Shinya. Aku... akan kembali menjadi Atsushi yang dulu. Kalian tidak perlu cemas," Atsushi berjalan, semakin menjauhi Shinya.

Yanagisawa berbalik mengejar Atsushi sebelum dia semakin menjauh, "aku suka kamu, Atsushi," ungkapnya sembari mendekap Atsushi erat. Dibaliknya tubuh Atsushi hingga posisi mereka berhadapan. Lengan kirinya mendekap pinggang Atsushi sedangkan tangan kanannya berada di belakang kepala Atsushi, mendorongnya agar wajah Atsushi mendekat denganya.

Yanagisawa mencium Atsushi. Yanagisawa mencium telapak tangan Atsushi. Reaksi Atsushi lebih cepat. Tangannya menutup celah di antara bibir mereka sebelum sempat bersentuhan.

"Maaf..." Atsushi mendorong Yanagisawa pelan, membuat Yanagisawa melepaskan pelukannya. Atsushi pergi, tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi kepada Yanagisawa.

Yanagisawa masih mematung di tempatnya berdiri. Menatap sosok Atsushi yang semakin menjauh.

"Kenapa dane...?"

* * *

><p>Atsushi tak pernah menyinggung tentang kejadian itu. Tidak sekali pun. Dia memperlakukan Yanagisawa sama seperti sebelumnya, ketika mereka masih SMP. Atsushi sudah kembali seperti dulu. Tak ada yang membicarakan kenapa Atsushi berubah. Mungkin kejam. Bagaimana bisa teman-temannya terkesan tidak mempedulikan keadaan Atsushi. Namun, sikap mereka terhadap Atsushi pun tidak berubah. Tetap sama seperti ketika mereka SMP dulu. Mereka selalu berusaha mendampingi Atsushi, memberikan dukungan walaupun tak ada kata-kata yang terucap. Sikap mereka sudah menunjukkan betapa mereka menyayangi Atsushi.<p>

Ryo masih dapat menyelesaikan pendidikannya. Ryo masih bisa berkomunikasi dengan dunia luar. Namun, semua ini tetap menyiksanya. Dikurung dalam kamarnya sendiri. Tak bisa menemui orang yang sangat disayanginya. Jangankan bertemu dengannya, berkomunikasi dengan berbagai macam teknologi yang ada saja tidak bisa. Orang tuanya bergantian menjaga kamarnya, memastikan Ryo tidak melarikan diri.

Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa melarikan diri. Pintu kamar digembok dari luar, jendela dipasang terali besi yang hanya cukup untuk mengeluarkan tangan. Tuan Kisarazu mungkin berlebihan hingga memperlakukan anaknya seperti itu. Namun, dia tidak peduli. Mengingat kejadian itu saja bisa membuat emosinya tak terkendali. Dia tidak membiarkan Ryo keluar rumah sekali pun.

Teman-teman Ryo terkadang datang ke rumah. Sekedar menanyakan kabar dan berbincang sebentar. Ryo masih bisa bertemu mereka, asal dia tidak keluar rumah. Suatu hari, Saeki pernah bertanya kenapa keadaan Ryo bisa seperti ini, tapi Ryo tidak menjawab. Sama seperti Atsushi, dia tak pernah menceritakan masalahnya kepada orang lain.

Ryo tertekan. Dikurung tanpa bisa keluar. Ryo sudah lelah menyalahkan keadaan. Lelah dengan semua kegilaan yang diperbuatnya. Orang tuanya tak pernah mendengarnya. Tak peduli walau dia sudah berteriak memohon agar bisa bertemu dengan adik kembarnya sekali saja. Kini dia hanya dapat bersabar. Dia tidak akan menyerah sebelum bisa bertemu kembali dengan Atsushi. Dia harus bisa membuktikan bahwa walaupun dalam kondisi terkurung, dia masih bisa berhasil.

* * *

><p>Tok tok tok<p>

"Masuk saja, bukankah pintunya dikunci dari luar," Ryo masih berkutat di depan komputernya, membuat beberapa desain gambar yang akan dikirimkan ke sebuah perusahaan.

Ryo sudah dikontrak oleh sebuah perusahaan tanpa perlu datang ke perusahaan itu. Cukup mengirim gambar sesuai pesanan perusahaan tersebut. sekarang dia sedang menyelesaikan gambar mengenai kampanye untuk menghentikan perburuan hiu yang akan digunakan di kaos. Perusahaan yang mengontrak Ryo berkecimpung dalam dunia fashion, menyampaikan pesan-pesan moral melalui produk mereka.

Pintu kamar Ryo terbuka. Ryo masih berkutat untuk menyelesaikan desainnya. Terlalu sibuk dan berkonsentrasi untuk sekedar melihat siapa yang datang. Sebuah sentuhan di bahunya membuat konsentrasi Ryo buyar. Hembusan napas orang itu terasa hangat di lehernya. Disentuhnya lengan yang mendekap lembut di depan lehernya.

"Tadaima..."

Sekian tahun telah berlalu sejak waktu itu. Namun, Ryo tidak melupakan perasaan ini sedikit pun. Dia masih ingat sentuhan ini. Dia masih ingat kehangatan ini. Dia masih ingat aroma ini. Bahkan suara ini tidak berubah sejak mereka terakhir bertemu. Dia tidak mungkin melupakan orang ini. Tanpa menoleh pun dia tahu.

"Okaerinasai, Atsushi..."

Kedua orang tua mereka melihat dari balik pintu. Air mata sang wanita menetes membasahi pipi. Sang pria mendekap erat istrinya yang menangis tanpa suara di dadanya. Mungkin ini yang terbaik bagi mereka. Memulai semuanya dari awal. Membentuk kembali keluarga yang sempat terpecah. Meredam amarah yang sempat membuat kehangatan keluarga lenyap. Sebagai orang tua, mereka tak tahan melihat anak mereka menderita. Mereka ingin anak mereka bahagia, ingin keluarga ini bahagia. Karena hubungan darah ini tak bisa diputus begitu saja.


End file.
